


First nights away from Home

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Help, I regret writing this thing, it was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: First nights alone, mirrored.





	

The first night he does not sleep at all, choosing instead to walk as far from Illerith as possible, hoping to catch a ride to the next city. He brushes raindrops from his cheeks and bundles in his warmest clothes, but the cold follows him like a shadow, even in front of the fire. For the first time in his life, Fyr is alone, and he does not wear solitude well. 

The weight of the amulet on his neck only makes him miss Cosimo more.

 

The first night he does not sleep at all, forced to stay on the move for as long as possible. It is his paranoia more than anything else, but his youth taught him well. The Keeper feels off-balance in almost every sense, his chest empty, his whole arm gone. His dream lasted for so long that right now waking up is way too cruel. He does not know why he expected more.

There is a weight in his pocket, but he dares not look at it, afraid it will melt in his hands like snow.


End file.
